


The Trollslayer

by Gwenore



Series: Changeling series [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Changeling Jim Lake Jr, F/M, Stricklake - Freeform, changeling james sturges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Barbara and Jim has cut Strickler out of  their lives after Jim tells his mother the truth about the Trollhunter and what Strickler has done. As trolls start turning up dead, a figure from both Barbara’s and Strickler’s past arrive in Arcadia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Strickler has left town after the battle for Killahead bridge. Jim and his friends discover something disturbing on a patrol.

_“LEAVE! I never want to see you EVER again! You are the worst type of MONSTER!”_

Those was the last words which Barbara told Strickler before he vanished from Arcadia. Though he had fought with Jim in the battle for Killahead bridge, even aided Jim in getting Claire’s little brother back from the Darklands with the help of the changeling which had replaced him.

But…

Jim knew that he could not keep lying to his mother.

She deserved to know the truth, and Jim did not trust Strickler. After all… he had used his mother against him before… who said he wouldn’t again?

So he had told her everything.

He ached for her when she realized that her closest friend and love interest had used her like that… cursing her even.

When he came over that night… she confronted him.

After forcing him to remove the curse… she wanted nothing from him anymore.

Strickler said nothing, simply looking down, before he walked out the door…

Since then no one had seen him, he had not shown up at school, Señor Uhl telling them that he had a family emergency and had to leave Arcadia for a while.

It seemed not even the faculty knew when or if he would return.

“What do you think happened to him?” Claire asked as the three was making their usual night patrol in the forests around Arcadia.

“Who?” Toby absentmindedly asked as he was taking a bite of his burrito.

“Strickler. NotEnrique has told me that the Janus order has a bounty out on Strickler’s head, I mean he was their leader and he did betray them. Trollmarket certainly will not take him in… where do you think he went?” Claire looked over at Jim, walking up a steep hill.

“I don’t know, not our problem,” Jim said dismissively.

“Are you not a little curious, I mean… what if he is…”

“It is none of our business. Where ever he is, dead or alive… it is not our pro…” Jim’s words stilled as they went over the hill.

What they could see were several piles of what looked like stone.

“Is that…? Please tell me that is just rocks…” Toby whimpered. Jim swallowed, but wandered closer, moving some of the rocks out of the way, one in the shape of a hand falling down in the grass before them.

“It is…” he said, his voice low and trembling.

“Who would… Bular is gone… so who…” Claire stuttered. In truth the patrols since the battle for Killahead bridge had been… quiet. The changelings… though still present and thought to be working on a new way to open the portal to the Darklands had not made themselves known. Most of their work was simply making certain trolls did not expose themselves to the humans.

This…

They did not expect this.

Looking across the rock piles Jim saw something, wandering over while clutching his amulet.

“Jim!” Toby insisted. “Jim, what are you doing?!”

Jim took no heed of his friend as he reached out, picking out a blade.

“It is a blade…” Jim showed them.

“Evidence! We should take it to Blinky!” Toby did not want to stay in this place a moment longer.

“I think you are right Tobes…” he then said, moving the blade between his fingers. There was something about this blade… something familiar…

Something within his blood…

Called by it…

Shaking his head he put it aside as they made their way towards Trollmarket.

Holding the blade up towards a light, Blinky studied what they had found.

“It is a changeling blade…” he then said, his voice showing how rattled he was from what the three had told him.

NotEnrique was lounging at the table looking at it before shaking his head.

“Wouldn’t say that,” he then retorted, the blue troll turning towards him with narrowed eyes.

“And what may I ask, do you believe it is?” pointing the tip of the blade directly at him.

“An illegal changeling blade,” NotEnrique grinned towards them.

“I thought you had no notion of legal and illegal, especially if it could serve your cause,” Blinky huffed.

“We do… but Bular was really harsh on banning those blades. Gunmar too. A single cut is enough to turn a troll to stone… I would be really careful waving that thing around if I was you,” the small changeling put his claw in the blade pointed at him.

Blinky was not late to drop it, backing away quickly.

“You know what it is?” Jim asked, picking it up, once again moving it between his fingers. Had he seen this before somewhere?

“Hmm… not by name, never was good with that, but for a sock or two I can tell you what I know,” NotEnrique hinted as he moved closer. Jim groaned mentioning to Toby who tossed him a pair that he carried in his bag… socks was more useful than he ever imagined them to be.

NotEnrique was visibly drooling at the sight, but Jim pointed the blade at him.

“Information first,” he demanded, knowing that the changeling would eat the socks and then demand more if they did not get what they wanted first.

“Well… the rumor goes that a long time ago the agents of Gunmar tried to replicate the Sword of Daylight… as I am sure you have experienced… it is pretty good at killing trolls. Of course… the results were unsatisfactory as trolls wielding them would after a short time turn to stone,” NotEnrique stopped his explanation to look at Blinky who was now silently freaking out, checking if he had started to turn to stone.

“Yes… nasty weapon. Bad idea touching it. They were set to be destroyed… but you know… when you deal with changelings…” NotEnrique shrugged his shoulder.

“Some was stolen,” Jim said.

“Of course,” NotEnrique said. “But still… it is quite impressive that some survived… I have only known one to have such a weapon. I could… take care of it for you…”

Jim smacked the changeling’s paw away.

“Who?” he demanded.

“Well… he always would deny it… but everyone knew that Bossman had one,” NotEnrique grinned up at them.

Jim felt a chill go down his back.

“Strickler…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tries to find the true owner of the changeling blade.

Walking back from Trollmarket Claire looked over at Jim who had been silent for some time. Though lately they had been at odds… Strickler had been his mentor since Jim had entered high school.

While she hadn’t known Jim long… everyone knew that Strickler was a mentor figure to him. Though Jim hadn’t said anything…

She knew the revelation of his mentor having done… what he did…

“You really think Strickler did this?” her voice was barely above a whisper. Jim looked down at the blade in his hand.

“I don’t know…” he finally admitted.

“Is he even still in Arcadia? I mean… wouldn’t someone have seen him? Also… wouldn’t that be like… insanely dangerous with everyone who wants to you know… off him?” Toby walked after them glancing up.

“I don’t know Tobes… but we have to find out… regardless of who is behind it… Strickler or someone else… then we have to stop them,” he said.

After that there really wasn’t much to say, the m walking in silence until they separated to go to their own.

Walking in the door Jim found his mom sitting by the kitchen counter sipping some tea.

“Hi Sweetie, did everything go alright on patrol?” she perked upon seeing him.

“It was fine… just found a strange blade…” he knew that he was lying to his mom… which was something that he had promised that he would try not to do… but what good would it do for her to be told of the possibility that Strickler may still be in town… and having done something so horrible. He knew that his mother still cared about the changeling… though she did her best to hide it.

“Oh?” she stood up, Jim showing it to her.

“You haven’t… seen this before have you?” he asked. Barbara furrowed her brows at the blade as she took it into her hands.

“I… I don’t know… I mean… perhaps. I think so…” Barbara muttered.

“Did… did Strickler own this?” Jim asked her.

Barbara shook her head.

“No… not Walter…” she said. “Wait… why did you ask about him?” she then asked.

“It is just… it is a changeling weapon. Also… it is very rare… Strickler… well he collect stuff…” Jim attempted to come up with an excuse which would work.

“Hmm… well… I suppose the one I am thinking off might not be this one…” Barbara said as she handed it back.

“You haven’t heard from him… right?” Jim asked, reaching out and resting his hand on her arm.

“No… I haven’t,” Barbara shook her head. “And I don’t want to hear from him ever again.”

“I don’t want to see him either again,” Jim attempted to comfort her.

“But… with him not being here… with the whole… you know, changeling thing?” Barbara asked, knowing that despite everything it was Strickler who had guided him when her son’s changeling nature made itself known.

Jim had worried about that he hadn’t really learned to change between his troll form and human form.

“I… well… I am good… so far I haven’t had any… you know accidents. I think it has stabilized. Also… trying to relax helps. Not give into the trollish instincts and… I suspect the aroma therapy kit you got me hasn’t hurt,” he laughed. Barbara laughed too.

“Well… you should go to bed… there is school tomorrow. Even though you are the trollhunter you really shouldn’t fall asleep in class,” she told him.

“I will do my best,” Jim said as he skipped up the stairs.

Barbara remained looking after him, letting out a sigh.

She couldn’t shake her thoughts about having seen that blade before. Having a late shift she decided to walk down into the basement.

Searching through several boxes she then found it…

The photo album which she had sworn to never look at again with the title of _‘Our first home’._

Leafing through it she then found it. In a picture of her and James in their living room in the house they had before he vanished. Hanging over the mantle was…

… the blade…

“You really think Nomura would speak to us… you know… after…” Toby glanced up at Jim.

“NotEnrique said that no one knows more about changeling history than her. Besides… with her being an ally of Bular… we need to make certain that she doesn’t have… nefarious plans…” Jim answered.

“Yeah… better make certain evil troll lady isn’t up to evil troll stuff,” Toby nodded his head as they walked into the museum.

Looking around for a while they saw the Asian woman rearranging a shelf.

“Nomura,” Jim said, trying his best to make his voice certain and commanding. The woman stopped before slowly turning around.

“Trollhunter…” she practically hissed, reaching for something hidden in her belt as her eyes glowed towards them.

Jim however held up his hand.

“Look, we are not here to cause trouble. We just… need your assistance,” he said. The changeling let out a mocking laugh.

“Why would I EVER assist you?” she crossed her arms.

“Well… you did work for Bular and tried to bring forth the end of the world and yet Jim has not decided to separate your head from your body… also letting you stay in Arcadia and work at the museum. I’d say… best stay on his good side,” Toby spoke up from behind his friend’s back. He was still a bit nervous about the female changeling after the last time they faced off. In truth… he was absolutely terrified of her.

Nomura cocked her head at this, her lips twitching up into a snarl.

“And you will leave me alone after?” her green eyes boring into Jim.

“Unless you are doing anything to hurt humans or trolls… I will leave you alone. I have no desire to do anything to changelings simply wanting to live their life,” Jim said with a sigh. After all… though with the exception of his mom, Strickler, Toby and Claire no one knew he was a changeling… he was one. At least… somewhat.

Nomura fell silent, judging the truth in his words.

“What do you wish of me trollhunter?” she practically spat out the words.

“NotEnrique told me no one knows more about the history of changelings than you,” Jim began, Nomura letting out a chuckle.

“Well… he is not wrong,” she stepped a bit closer as Jim removed his backpack and pulled out the blade.

“Do you know who this belongs to?” he asked. Nomura’s eyes instantly widened.

“That blade… it is the blade of the trollslayers,” she said as she reached out her hand towards it, however Jim pulled it away before she could grasp it.

“The trollslayers?” he asked, raising a brow, having not heard about anything like that before.

“More a legend among changelings… thought to be nothing more for a long time… a group of changelings standing up for the rest, slaughtering the trolls which thought of us as nothing more than slaves… but… they were unsuccessful…” her voice faded out.

Jim swallowed.

“Was… Strickler a trollslayer?” he then asked.

Nomura chuckled.

“He denies that,” she said. “But… several believe so.”

“Do you believe that?”

Nomura tapped her chin.

“Having known him longer than most… I would say no… but there is one carving of the trollslayers… and well… I have not met a troll of the same kin as him before… so… his kin is rather rare… and one of those depicted… well certainly looks like him,” she shrugged.

“You do not happen to have a picture of this carving do you?” Jim was curious, cocking his head. A grin came upon the changeling’s lips.

“Oh no… I have something far better… I have the carving itself.”

“Trollslayers? Why haven’t we heard anything about them before?” Toby whispered to Jim as they followed the changeling down into the basement of the museum.

“I do not think the trolls know much about changelings… you know… other than the rumors,” Jim sighed. It was a good reason why he had decided to keep his heritage secret from even Blinky and Aaarrrgghh.

While he did not want to believe anything that Strickler had told him… he felt he spoke the truth about them not accepting him for being a changeling.

Blinky had even vehemently objected to them even asking Nomura for information, convinced that she would deceive them.

How could he be the trollhunter if they found out he was the son of a changeling.

Nomura let out a slight chuckle at his words.

“Hmm… you are not wrong, trollhunter.”

Jim did not answer her.

Down in the basement the changeling lead them towards ha hidden backroom which she unlocked with a key not unlike the one Jim had seen Strickler use in his office.

Inside was all kinds of artifacts, both Jim and Toby standing there in awe.

“Woah! This stuff must be thousands of years old!” Toby exclaimed.

“It is most of it… so do not touch anything!” she sneered towards them, both boys putting their hands up, to show that they would not dare do any such things.

Nomura then walked towards a large piece hidden by a sheet. Pulling it away she revealed a large stone slab, with five figures on it.

“Three was killed by Gunmar or his trolls… the two other’s identity or fate is unknown…” she mentioned to the figure in the middle and the one on his left.

The figure to the left certainly had traits which mirrored Strickler’s, the way the horns look and those wings he most of the time kept hidden.

But… it was the figure in the middle who caught their attention, the one carrying a blade similar to the one they found and…

“Dude… he looks just like…”

Jim nudged his friend to be quiet, but he could not deny it. The figure in the middle, the leader of the trollslayers… looked just like him.

As sun was setting over the town of Arcadia a tall figure made his way from the trees towards a small house, carrying a large duffle bag. Glancing over his shoulder he made sure no one had followed before he knocked on the door.

“I know you are there, Walter…” he scratched his beard slightly.

Slowly the door was opened, the changeling backing away into his house in pure disbelief.

“James…” the name fell out of his mouth.

“Long time, no see old friend.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strickler and James’ reunion.

Strickler stood as if he had turned to stone as he saw the big man standing there, who took no notice as he simply walked inside letting his duffle bag fall to the floor stretching his arms towards the ceiling.

Absentmindedly he closed the door, still not believing what was saying.

“I… I thought you were dead…” the words fell out of his mind. James glanced over his shoulder.

“You were wrong. Not met anyone yet who can take me down,” he let out a deep chuckle. “Still, it has been a while. Not since you went to join Gunmar…”

“And you shattered my arm,” even nearly a millennia later, that old injury would still hurt him as a reminder.

“Well… you had that coming,” the bigger changeling shook his shoulders. “But… I figure a millennia give or take should be enough time to bury the hatchet.”

He then shrugged before he wandered before he wandered towards the kitchen. “You have beer?”

Strickler staring in absolute disbelief. He had never thought of James forever… having been convinced he had died centuries ago…

Then it hit him.

James… Jim…

Though his human name was James Sturges…

But now that he saw him again… now that he thought about it and having seen Jim’s troll form. Sure from what he could recall James was a much paler blue, almost white around his face and hands, as well as the horns being a lot larger… this could all be explained by age.

Slowly he wandered into the kitchen seeing the bigger changeling lean into his fridge, grabbing one of the beers.

“Why are you here James?” he then asked. Straightening his back, James glanced over at him, opening the glass bottle with his hand.

“Heard about what you did. Betrayed Bular, got him killed. Could not believe it. If this was a long game… man you are even better than I remember,” he chuckled as he downed the beer.

“Well… it seems even we can surprise each other,” Strickler moved his fingers slightly. “Me betraying Bular… you with a wife and child. I never imagined that.”

Those words were almost spat out. James raised his brows as he lowered his bottle.

“Yeah… you know the theory about us being… you know fixed? Not true,” he shrugged.

“I am aware,” Strickler narrowed his eyes.

“Took me by surprise I could tell you that!” James proceeded to eat the bottle, uncaring that he was in his human form when he did.

He then paused a bit as he swallowed.

“Hey… how come you know about that? Also we weren’t married, just together,” he made a hand wave, before looking for another beer.

“I met them.”

“You did? Huh, small world,” James looked to be far more interested in his beer than the conversation.

“They are here… in Arcadia,” Strickler stepped a bit closer as James leaned on the counter.

“And?” James shrugged, once again opening the bottle.

“And?! Your child, your son, is here and… you don’t even care?!” Strickler glared up at him. “You left them! Without a word! Didn’t you…? Did you not once consider how much you have hurt them?”

Disgust was practically dripping from his voice.

“And what good would it have done if I stayed? I am the Trollslayer Walter. EVERYONE wants me dead. And if they figure out that the Trollslayer has a son? A family? What do you THINK would happen to them?” James walked past him, their bodies connecting forcing Strickler to take a step back.

“Do not make this about protecting them… you just wanted out,” Strickler chuckled.

“Well… I never was one to stay in one place. Besides… I am not fit to be a father, runt is much better off never knowing me,” James chuckled.

“I certainly cannot argue against that, but you could have told Barbara…”

“Told Barbara what? That I am a changeling who kills trolls and did not know that I could breed so this was all an accident? Somehow I do not think that conversation will go over well,” James rolled his eyes.

“Knowing your tact, I am certain that is the words you would have chosen as well you meat headed buffoon, but what about when her son… oh I do not… started to turn BLUE?!”

James spun around snarling towards the smaller changeling, but then stopped, furrowing his brows.

“What…?”

“You are a changeling, you idiot, do you think your son would be human?” Strickler did not back away an inch, having been used to Bular barking at him for the last couple of centuries. James did not phase him.

“I… I honestly did not give it much thought. He didn’t show any sign, even gave him a gaggle-tack to play with, never did anything to him,” James shrugged.

“Gaggle-tacks have no effect on half breeds, besides, it seems that their troll-form only comes out when they are in their teen years,” Strickler huffed.

“Well… how was I supposed to know that?!”

“Perhaps if you cared to read a book instead of eating them.”

James’ lip simply twitched.

“I always left the reading to you, you know this,” he took another sip of the beer.

“Seems some things has not changed,” Strickler groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

James simply shrugged finishing the beer before he cocked his head.

“Wait… how do you know all of this? I mean… even if she were to live in this town… why would you know…?” James cocked his head, moving his jaw slightly.

Strickler stiffened, taking a step back.

“I was the boy’s teacher… and I know Barbara…” he swallowed scratching the back of his head.

“You are in love with her!” James exclaimed. Strickler’s eyes widened, stuttering, but was interrupted by James’ bellowing laughter.

“Oh man… if the gang was around to see this… Walt himself, Mr. ‘Do not fraternize with Humans’ having done the very same thing! Oh, I promise they would never believe a word of this!” James fell back onto the couch laughing, it letting out a groan from his bulk.

Strickler simply lowered his head, shaking it slowly.

“It does not matter anymore…” he simply sighed.

James stopped his laughing, sitting himself up, cocking his head.

“She rejected you?” his voice was deep and calm. Strickler nodded his head with a chuckle.

“Yes… I was… I am in love with her, but… she saw the monster I am, and now… well,” Strickler let out a low chuckle. “I cannot blame her for never wanting to see me again…”

James fell silent as he looked at his old friend.

Though they had not seen each other in so long… he remembered that he had never seen his friend ever like this…

He had never seen him broken hearted before.

“Well… Barbara is a special woman,” he then murmured.

“She is just… her… I cannot explain it in any other way,” Strickler practically fell down on the bed, feeling exhaustion starting to take him.

How long had it been since he slept?

Must have been since she had said those words to him. As a changeling he could go without sleep for far longer than any human… but his human nature still felt this physical need dearly.

There was limits to how long it could be ignored.

But he had not dared fallen asleep.

He knew he would hear those words again… see that look of betrayal on those blue eyes…

He could not see that again, even in his dreams he knew his heart would not take it…

So when James brought his arm around him, pulling him closer, he did not really fight.

“I know…” James sighed as he leaned his head back. “She has awful taste in men though…”

At this Strickler could not keep from letting out a loud laugh, shaking his head.

“That she does…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this I suppose is the proper introduction of my take on James Sturges, Jim's dad, I would really like to hear what you think of him.   
> -Gwenore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strickler and James have a drink.

Silence fell between the two changelings, before Strickler looked up at James.

“Why DID you come to Arcadia?”

James simply shrugged.

“Wanted to see an old friend. Besides… we are in the same situation now… you have no one… I have no one… I mean… why not go back to what we once had? Wasn’t too awful was it?”

“No… perhaps it wasn’t…”

“Besides… it is rough out there alone, I mean… even changelings need someone to watch their back,” James continued.

“Seems you did well on your own,” Strickler rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t suck,” James answered as he let out a sigh. Strickler moved his head slightly.

“Well… I can imagine that,” he let out a sigh. “So… what are your plans then?”

“Right now, getting drunk. I mean, with you being the top lap dog of the Janus order you must have money stored away. You always were good about that,” James hinted.

“You are awful…” Strickler paused a bit. “But… that does sound awfully tempting. You know how to get it right? I should not really be showing my face around here… would cause more than one problem I fear.”

James grinned. “Oh, there is not a place on earth where I can’t find booze.”

“Please do not break someone’s face this time,” Strickler groaned as he handed him the money.

“I make no promises.”

Strickler thought it an utter miracle that the big idiot had not gotten himself arrested… this of course did not mean that he hadn’t committed a crime of course… simply that he hadn’t been arrested. Nothing more, nothing less.

What he had gotten back with was such a haul that even the large changeling had trouble carrying it.

“Told you I’d get it!” he said as he walked inside, putting it on the table, which groaned due to the weight.

“Yes… uh… should we worry about… you know, blue and red flashing lights?”

“Oh, will you quit worrying for once,” James rolling his eyes.

“I will… once you quit being an idiot,” Strickler bit back as he went through what James had brought.

“So… we are at a standstill then,” James chuckled.

“The same standstill which we have been at since we met,” Strickler simply grabbed one of the flasks. “Still… how about we just get drunk.”

“Oh… I never thought you’d be the first to suggest that, but I am not going to complain,”

With that both of them bit of the caps of their respective bottles, clanking them together before drinking down.

He never could really handle his drink, James thought as he watched his friend collapsed on the couch, staring at the ceiling as he held his head with one hand and clutching the bottle with his other.

“You alright?” he chuckled gently, finding it greatly amusing.

“No…” the smaller changeling groaned.

“Just try not to throw up on the couch,” James shrugged.

“It is not that…” Strickler moved to take another drink, but his long limbs didn’t quite work yet, so it took some maneuvering to get it to his lips.

“Then what?”

“I just… I just I think I loved her. No… I really did love her… I did. I REALLY did,” the changeling’s words were slurring.

“Barbara?” James asked.

“I really did! And… she is so… wonderful… so strong. I just… I just want to be with her again… to see her again… but she now knows I am a monster… so now I cannot see her again. She doesn’t want anything more to do with me…”

James sighed slightly, having never seen his friend in such a state.

“Just because you revealed yourself to be a changeling… I mean… I figured Barbara would need some time to get over it. I mean… all humans would I suppose, but Barbara…”

Feeling something slump against his arm he saw the smaller changeling passed out against him. James sighed as he took the bottle from him and placed it on the table.

“Yeah, you have had enough…” he muttered. James himself was certainly feeling it too… but it took far longer for him to get drunk.

He then glanced over at his bag. He had picked up so many different things on his travels. Perhaps… perhaps if Barbara could see things from their point of view…

James stood himself up, making sure his friend was comfortable on the couch, patting his head gently.

“Do not worry, Walter,” he assured him. “I have an idea. You just leave everything to me. I have your back.”

The other changeling just let out a slight mumbling as he turned slightly to continue his slumber. James then moved over to his bag, rummaging through it until he found a crystal which laid buried deep within his bag.

“Yeah… she will see things from our side very soon.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trollhunter comes across the trollslayer.

Jim was walking up to his home after having patrolling. He was tired, just wanting to get into his bed and pass out completely.

However getting close he saw a very tall man climbing out of the window of his house! Jim instantly felt his heart skip a beat.

His mom! Had this man hurt his mom?!

Not thinking he ran over with his sword drawn, the changeling sword strapped to his side, having not wanted to leave his side.

“What are you doing here?!” he shouted towards him. The tall man stopped before letting out a chuckle, looking down at the small armored trollhunter.

“The trollhunter!” he exclaimed. “Man… you are tiny! I mean you are nothing more than a runt! Look… I would almost feel bad crushing you. Just give me my sword back.”

He held out his arm.

Jim had luckily enough wits to not reveal that this was his house. There was also something… familiar about this man.

“WHY WERE YOU BREAKING INTO THAT HOUSE? And your sword? YOU ARE THE TROLLSLAYER!” Jim exclaimed.

The big man seemed proud.

“The one and only,” the man boasted with a grin.

“You did not answer my question! What did you do in that house?!” Jim hated how filled with fear his voice was.

“Not that it is any of your business, trollhunter runt, I was doing a favor… for a friend. Now… give me my sword, or… well… I will have to take it from you. I can tell you that the first is a lot less painful,” the man’s eyes glowed from the hood.

“Never!” Jim growled back, his own eyes glowing from the helmet as he felt a rage he had never felt before, his heart beating quicker.

“Alright… you will not be the first trollhunter I have killed,” the man started to turn away, Jim raising his sword, but before he could the man’s leg shot out connecting with Jim’s chin. Everything went black as his head jerked back and he felt the ground seemingly vanish from under him.

The only thing which brought him sort of back to reality was when his back painfully connected to one of the boulders in his back yard.

His head was swimming, feeling like he was about to throw up and his vision was blurring. He saw the man… changeling… walk closer with a grin on his face as he bent over to pick up the changeling blade, tapping it at the bottom of Jim’s helmet.

“Letting your guard down? That is the last mistake you will ever make,” Jim heard him chuckle as he dangled his blade right over his neck.

“JIM!”

Jim recognized his mom’s voice. He wanted to warn her, to tell her to get away from this dangerous changeling.

However he blacked away.

“Your lucky day. See you around trollhunter,” he then turned his back and ran.

Seconds later Jim felt his mother kneel next to him, cradling his head.

“What happened to you?” she asked, removing the helmet, finding that he had changed to his changeling form. However… though woozy, his skull could take far greater hits in this form. Jim then pushed her away, throwing up. Barbara was patting his back.

“We should get you inside,” she helped him up. “You will feel better soon.”

Leading her son inside, she felt her heart clench in anger that someone would do this to her son.

Sitting him on the couch, she went to hand him something to drink. Sitting next to him, she looked at him. Letting him drink she waited a bit as she fidgeted her hands.

“Who did this?!” she could not keep it in any more.

“A changeling… a very big changeling…” he muttered, his armor dissipated as his head was starting to clear.

Barbara swallowed.

“Do you know who he was…?” she stroked over his hair and horns gently.

“I… I don’t, but he was… familiar… somehow. I may have seen him before… somewhere,” he muttered, rubbing his head. His eyes then widened as he looked at his hand.

“I changed!” he then exclaimed.

“Well… looks like you have a thicker skull like this. You are fine,” Barbara tried to assure her son gently.

“I haven’t changed without Strickler here to get me back to human form! I still do not know how to do it!” he stood up, feeling a bit faint, so he had to sit himself down again, his mom steadying him.

“Hey, you will get it,” she whispered softly. “And… don’t you know any other changeling that can… help?”

Jim was quick to shake his head. Sure… Not!Enrique was hanging around in Trollmarket, but he did not have a human form anymore… also letting the little asshole know that he was a half changeling. No fucking way.

And Nomura… no. Just no.

Trusting any changeling with the information that the human trollhunter had changeling blood… that was not something he could do.

“Well… you will have to stay home from school tomorrow, best you get to bed… you need it,” she kissed his forehead gently.

“Thank you mom,” he whispered softly, standing up and walked towards the stair case, leaving his mother staring worriedly after him.

In his room he collapsed on the bed, face down.

He had lost the changeling blade… he had been careless and almost gotten killed.

He would have to find him… find the Trollslayer… and make certain that he would never hurt someone again.

Strickler woke up as James sat down right next to him. Rubbing his face he yawned. It was now five in the morning. Groaning he rubbed his face as he sat himself up.

“… so… where did you go…?” he yawned.

“Just to fix a couple of things. Ran across the trollhunter, got my blade back, but that was a while ago,” James held up his blade with a proud look on his face.

Strickler felt the chill of absolute dread go down his back.

“Did you… kill him?” for all the things James was… Trollslayer was a name he had well earned.

“No… I was about too, but Barbara came out and I was almost caught, so…” James shrugged.

“Oh thank the heavens!” Strickler exclaimed.

“What do you care about the trollhunter? I mean, he is an utter little runt! Looked like a kid!” James was utterly confused.

“He is a kid, what more… it is YOUR KID!” Strickler grabbed the bigger changeling by his shirt, ready to strangle the life out of him.

“Wait… what?”

“Jim is the trollhunter!” Strickler growled.

“Jim is the…” James froze when he finally realized what Strickler was saying, his eyes widening.

“I kicked the crap out of my kid!”

Strickler sighed, letting go as James sat there absolutely shocked running his hand through his hair.

“Barbara is going to KILL me if she finds out!”

“The list why Barbara would want to kill you is a mile long at this point and you deserve every bit of it,” Strickler stood up to make himself some coffee.

As he stood there he furrowed his brows, finally able to think as the panic was settling down. As the coffee was boiling he wandered back out, James still coming to grips with the fact that he had almost killed his own son.

“Why WERE you at the Lake residence?” he then asked. James looked up at him.

“Hm?”

“Why WERE you at Barbara’s?”

A grin then came upon the bigger changelings lips.

“Oh, I took care of everything. Do not worry.”

Never before had Strickler heard such dreadful and terrifying words.

“What did you do?”

“You are going to love it.”

“WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strickler finds out how much of a mess James has made of EVERYTHING.

Strickler was practically panting with fear as he glared at James. Though this changeling was an utter idiot, this caused him at times to be far more dangerous than the most cunning could ever hope to be.

He knew that better than most…

And now that he had gone after Barbara and never before had he felt more fearful of what this big changeling was capable off.

“You do not have to worry, I did not hurt her,” James made a hand movement.

Strickler grabbed his shirt, glaring into his eyes.

“I swear…” the smaller changeling growled towards him, James simply rolled his eyes.

“Fine… fine…” James then shrugged his shoulder. “Look, I was up north and I stayed by this volcano… which would expect volcanoes to be in warm climates because…”

“That is not how volcanoes work…” Strickler groaned as he rolled his eyes.

“Anyway… there were a bunch of these cool things in there, they had hoarded so much… so I grabbed a bunch on my way out,” he shrugged his shoulders. “After cleaning the blood off I tried to figure out what the shit I actually got was. So… long story short… one of those things were a potion which turns a human temporarily into a troll.”

James let out a laugh, clearly proud of himself for what he had done, however Strickler stood there absolutely frozen.

“So… you turned Barbara…”

“Temporarily.”

“You turned Barbara _temporarily_ into a troll…” Strickler said with disbelief, feeling a headache coming on.

“Yes,” James sounded rather proud of himself.

“So… you gave the woman who by now must have a burning wish to kill you the ability to do so?”

James stopped, opening his mouth slightly, before closing it again.

“I… I did not think of it that way…”

James scratched the side of his head. Strickler groaned.

“Why? Why did you turn Barbara into a troll?”

“To help YOU!”

Strickler’s eyes widened in shock. He had not expected this response.

“What…?”

“I mean… I figured that since she reacted to the whole changeling thing, she seeing it from our side…”

“YOU ABSOLUTE IMBESILE!” Strickler snarled towards him, James leaned back slightly, expecting that the smaller changeling to attack him.

After a couple of seconds of heavy breathing, Strickler lowered his head, looking at the ground.

“She… knew. About the changeling thing… she did not care about that. It was the lies… and everything else… too many things to list. But… me being a changeling was never one of them,” his voice was low and filled with regrets.

“Ah, so you had it coming,” James then said.

“Yes, I did,” Strickler let out a low growl.

“She is going to kill us!” James then said, but then jumped to his feet, nearly knocking the other off his feet.

“It may not be too late!” he then exclaimed. “I put the powder in her coffee, figuring that unless she had changed completely in a decade…”

“Then we have to get there right now!” Strickler was hardly had the time to grab his coat on the way out, James running after him.

The car came up to the Lake residence just as the sun was rising on the horizon. As the two changelings got out of the car they realized… they did not really have much of a plan as in… they didn’t have one at all.

“So… what now?” James glanced over at his friend.

“Just… get in… and steal the coffee,” Strickler looked around. If Barbara or Jim caught them it would be a difficult one to talk themselves out of. Bad enough he was breaking in after being told in no uncertain terms by both of them to stay away, but to also break in with their estranged husband and father… at that point Strickler was certain that turning to stone would be a far kinder fate.

“Stealing Barbara’s coffee… I have done more dangerous things… I think…” James scratched the side of his head.

“Let us just hope she does not have the early shift, come on we-”

Strickler’s words were interrupted by an ear piercing shriek coming from the house.

“She had the early shift…” the words fell out of the smaller changeling’s mouth, with the larger changeling swallowing nervously.

“So… what now?” he asked with nervousness.

“She is going to kill you… and then she is going to kill me… and then she is going to kill you again,” Strickler was absolutely shocked, swallowing nervously. James simply nodded.

“Yeah… so… we run?” James asked glancing over at the other changeling. Strickler turned towards him.

“Run? Of course we bloody well run! Get your ass in the car!”

Neither was late about rushing to the car and sped off.

Jim practically fell out of the bed in an hurry to run out of the room when he heard the scream of his mother.

“MOM?!” he pounded on the door.

“Jim… I…” he could hear her voice trembling. The door was locked, so he took a step back and put his shoulder at it, bursting in.

And there he saw… his mom… but very, very different… though in fact they looked a lot more than mother and son than last night as he was still stuck in his other form.

“Mom… you are a troll! What happened?!”

“I don’t know! I wake up like this! Why am I a troll?!” her hands were clutched at the sides of her head, holding the horns which grew from her forehead and curled back down to the back of her head.

Her stone skin had the color of a fiery orange going to a dark red towards a dark red towards her back and limbs. He could see black bony protrusions on the elbows and down the side of her arms. Her eyes were absolutely blazing, especially in her agitated state.

“Uh mom… do you have a tail?” he noticed how her pants were sitting a bit… odd.

“I think so…” Barbara simply whined.

“How did this happen?! I am not a changeling am I? You think I would have known by now?!” she tried to calm herself… but it wasn’t easy.

“I don’t know…” Jim was absolutely stumped. “Don’t you think Strickler would have… known?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know what we are going to do!” Barbara snarled as she hit the wall, the tile cracking. Jim stared, just as shocked. Nothing about being a trollhunter had ever prepared him for this.

“Uh… just… try to breathe-”

“I am breathing!” his mother interrupted.

“Just keep doing it. Then… you call into work, I’ll make some breakfast and… we will fix this. I promise…” he then said.

Barbara let out a long sigh.

“I am sorry honey I just…”

“Look, I know how suddenly turning into a troll can be rather… stressful. Just… take your time. I’ll get breakfast,” he wandered down the stairs.

Barbara stood there, putting her arms around her chest wondering what she was going to do now.

Down in the kitchen he noticed that his phone had a message. When he saw the sender a sneer came upon his face.

Strickler.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strickler has to face the consequences of James’ actions.

“You think the runt is mad?” James asked when he looked over at his friend. Both the changelings were leaning on Strickler’s car at the outlook point.

Right then orchestral battle music chimed.

“It is Jim…” Strickler answered the call and James leaned closer to listen in.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOM, YOU BASTARD?!” Jim’s shouted loudly enough to make the two changelings wince.

“That would be a yes…” James muttered as he rubbed his ear slightly.

“Jim… you have to believe me it was not me!” Strickler ignored James.

“SO IT IS JUST A COINCIDENCE THAT YOU SEND ME A MESSAGE RIGHT AFTER MY MOM HAS TURNED INTO A TROLL?!”

“Well… perhaps not… coincidence. But it wasn’t ME!” Strickler attempted to explain. However how could he explain that his long lost companion who just so happened to be his former pupil’s father.

“Strickler! The fuck is going on?!” Jim sneered, but he had started to calm slowly.

“Well… I am sure you know, but… there is someone who has come to Arcadia, someone who I have history with.”

“THE TROLLSLAYER?! The trollslayer have changed my mom into a troll?!”

“Hey, the runt have heard of me,” James interjected with pride in his voice.

“Yes he is a bit of an idiot,” Strickler said in a loud voice, looking directly into his eyes, James furrowing his brows.

“I DO NOT CARE! MY MOM IS A TROLL!” Jim’s voice was heard growling on the other side.

“It is temporary. It will pass on its own,” Strickler once again attempted to calm the young man.

“WHEN?!”

“Well… that is the problem… we are not sure. But… it will pass!” Strickler insisted.

“IS THAT WALTER?”

Barbara’s voice was enough to make both the changeling freeze.

“Uh… yes… I promise it wasn’t me! It was… an acquaintance,” Strickler said when he managed to get the words working.

 _‘Acquaintance?’_ James mouthed looking rather offended.

“AN ACQUAITANCE?!” she snarled.

“Uh… yes… as I told Jim a very, VERY stupid one!” Strickler in vain tried to defend himself.

“… you are not telling me that the one who almost gave my son a concussion turned me into a troll…”

Her voice was a low growl which mad both changelings wish that she would go back to shouting.

“Um… I guess I sort of am…” Strickler swallowed. Crashing sounds were heard from the other side, Strickler wincing.

Once the racket calmed down slightly Barbara’s voice was heard practically snarling over the phone.

“GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!”

And with that the call was ended, the two changelings standing there with astonishment.

“Well… it seems that our reunions were cut short. It was nice knowing you Walt,” James patted Strickler’s shoulder.

“You are just going to leave?!” Strickler burst out.

“… you really think me going with you is going to help…”

A silence fell between the two of them, before Strickler let out a sigh, shaking his head while scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah… you are right…”

“Got to happen some time…” James shrugged his shoulders as he started to wander down the path.

“If you survive, I will be back home, going to have a nap,” James made a hand wave as he walked down the path.

Strickler simply lowered his head before he sat himself into his old car and drove off.

As the changeling pulled out up to the Lake residence he really wanted to fall into the ground and his stomach felt absolutely filled with rocks.

Slowly he let out a low sigh, his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel.

He had not seen Barbara since…

He had never thought that he would ever see her again.

Of course he had wanted to see her again. She had never for even one moment left his mind. But to actually see her again… his coward’s heart could barely bear it.

He wanted to run away… but…

He had been doing that far too much in his life. He… he didn’t want to be like James. He didn’t just want to leave… even if they didn’t want him in their life. Meeting James again he realized that.

A coward was not something that he wanted to be.

Slowly he forced himself to get out of the car, and with slow steps wandering towards the door, slowly and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” he heard Jim’s voice on the other side of the door.

“It is me,” he said. There was a pause before he heard Jim’s voice.

“Get inside!”

Slowly he opened the door, finding that the house was laid in darkness, all the windows covered for the sunlight.

And there… standing in the living room where the rays of the sunlight wouldn’t reach. Strickler slowly closed the door, not quite daring to meet their eyes quite yet.

“Uh… I almost felt like I should change…” he scratched the back of his neck as the two narrowed their eyes towards him.

A long silence fell between them, both mother and son practically sneering towards him.

“Uh… well… I suppose I will start…” he uttered still not having dared to step off the door mat. “Well… firstly Barbara… it is temporary… you should revert back soon… hopefully.”

“HOPEFULLY?” the doctor practically launched towards him, the changeling backing towards the door.

“I… it was what my… acquaintance told me,” he held up his hands in front of him to protect himself. “He tested it apparently. I… I haven’t had the time to research it much… but… I do not believe there is any magic strong enough in these modern times to turn a human into a troll permanently.”

“How long? How long am I stuck like this?” Barbara asked.

“I don’t know… could be hours… could be days… could be… longer…” Walter winced slightly. Barbara simply lowered her head, holding her horns.

“So I am stuck like this…” she whimpered. Strickler felt the desire to hold her in his arms, but he did not dare to touch her.

“Not for long… I will… I will try to do some research just in case… but it will pass,” he attempted to assure her.

“Suppose it is lucky I have vacation days stowed up…”

“I really am sorry… he will never do anything like that again, I will make certain of that,” he attempted to assure her.

Jim then stepped forward.

“The Trollslayer did this! Why did he target me? My mom?”

“It was… for me. He thought he was doing me a favor…” Strickler admitted.

“What?” both mother and son said in unison.

“I confess after Bular’s demise I have been a wreck. He… the Trollslayer… thought it was because Barbara found out I was a changeling… I cannot explain how he thinks, he is insanely dense even if he was a troll…”

“But how did he know where we live? And is he going to come back? Does he know Jim is the trollhunter?!” Barbara looked from the one to the other. Strickler was quick to shake his head.

“No… he will not. He will not lay a finger on Jim… I believe he will be leaving soon… and… when he does… I will go with him. you two does not have to worry about either of us ever again.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strickler and Barbara are alone for the first time since the truth became known and Barbara asks one important question.

A silence fell between all three of them.

“So… what now?” Jim finally asked.

“I suppose there is nothing left but to wait,” Strickler said, before pausing a bit as he glanced over at Jim.

“However I must ask… why are you in troll form?” he finally asked. “Seems an odd way of solidarity, though I am not one to judge.”

Now it was the trollhunters turn to with a bit as he twinned his fingers slightly.

“Well… after my run in with your _‘friend’_ I changed shape,” he simply stated.

“Of course… this makes sense as your changeling nature would do this to protect you as your troll form has a much greater constitution than your human one… but there is still a question of why you haven’t you changed back?” he then asked.

Jim remained silent, not quite looking at him. Strickler furrowed his brows slightly before he realized, letting out a soft sound.

“Do not tell me that you haven’t learned to change back yet?” he then asked.

“It hasn’t really been a priority!” Jim then defended himself.

“Not a priority… keeping from getting stuck in troll form and risking letting trolls discover that the trollhunter is a changeling is not a priority?” Strickler then questioned. Jim didn’t meet his eyes.

“Well… it was not like I could get suck in trollshape without anyone to get me back!” Jim retorted. “I just thought that I could… keep it from happening.”

“I am over a thousand years old and I cannot keep it from happening,” Strickler spoke in a low tone. Jim simply swallowed, but didn’t answer him. Strickler then let out a sigh, reaching out his hand and the boy was now back to his human form.

“You still have to work on it some time,” he then said. Jim didn’t thank him, and Strickler did not expect him to either.

There fell another silence between them.

“Jim,” Barbara began. “You should go to school.”

“Mom…” Jim glanced over to her.

“I will be fine.. as Walt said… it will pass, and I know you have plenty to deal with especially with Walt’s friend in town. Not to mention you do not need to miss anymore school,” she attempted to assure him. Jim swallowed. He knew that his mom was right. The slaughtering of trolls had caused panic into the trollmarket. Jim did not know if anyone knew that it was the work of the trollslayer… he doubted it. He was certain that if the trolls learned of the trollslayer’s return… there would be panic.

“But mom… the whole troll thing… it isn’t just the looks,” Jim then said. He had certainly felt the instincts of his troll form. Now he wasn’t certain if his mom would feel that as she wasn’t really a changeling… but he had already seen the signs that his mom was indeed feeling the instincts.

Barbara hesitated, scratching along the black boney protrusions on her lower arms. Staying alone like this…

“I can stay,” Strickler interjected with a low voice, as mother and son turned to look at him. The changeling swallowed nervously. “I understand if you do not want to… but I know quite a bit about the whole troll thing. I have had to deal with those instincts for a long time and… should something happen… I can help.”

He almost didn’t dare to look at them, especially not Barbara.

“Alright…” Barbara then said after a while. Jim puffed his cheek up slightly, but before he sighed.

“Do not think of trying anything,” he pointed to Strickler and nodded his head.

“You have my word,” he said in a soft voice. Jim turned to his mom.

“Alright… I will head to school, but… if anything happens, you call me!” he insisted pointing towards his mom who let out a low chuckle.

“Do not worry, I will be fine,” she assured her son.

With a final sigh Jim took his bag over his shoulders. “I will be back as soon as I can… but I am not sure the state of Trollmarket is and…”

“Again don’t worry. Sure I look a bit strange, but… it is nothing more than that,” Barbara once again attempted to assure him. “It is not like I actually am a troll… even though I look like him in the moment.”

Jim nodded.

“Alright… see you later mom,” he reached over and gave her a hug, holding her close before he let her go and walked out the door, leaving the two alone since… since she sent him away.

After a long silence Strickler glanced over at her, unable to keep from showing a small smile to show on his lips.

“You know… you look quite good as a troll,” he had to comment. Barbara laid her ears back, letting out a low growl.

“Shut up!” she sneered towards him.

Strickler was still annoyed with James for the stupid thing that he did and the distress that he put Barbara under… but… he had to admit that he was quite happy to see her like this. It spoke to a part of his nature which he had suppressed for centuries at this point. The aggression did not really help this feeling rising within him.

Another couple of minutes of silence fell between them.

“You want to drink?” Strickler then asked as he glanced over at her. Barbara let out a breath of relief.

“Fuck yes!” she then went over to the liquor cabinet grabbing a couple of bottles as he went to get glasses before they fell onto the couch. Strickler mixed the drinks handing her one as he leaned back.

“So… how is it really?” he asked.

“Don’t you know?” Barbara grumbled as she slammed down her drink. “Another!” she demanded as she put her drink in front of the changeling. Strickler complied to her request with a nod.

“Well… I haven’t been anything other than a changeling. I can imagine feeling the strong instincts of a troll for the first thing can be… difficult,” he said in a low voice as he watched Barbara drink down her second drink while sipping his own with a think.

“Still… this mess might not be all bad…” he muttered his thoughts as he rubbed his chin.

“How do you figure?” Barbara was hinting him to make her another drink.

“Well… you have always lamented the fact that you cannot understand what your son is going through with him being part changeling. That you cannot understand. Well…” he shrugged his shoulders, as he made her another drink. “Do not get me wrong… I still wish that I was able to stop him, but… suppose that could be a silver lining.”

Barbara remained silent for a bit, before she glanced over at him. “I am still pissed at you.”

“With very good reason and I can never blame you for that. I deserve it… which is why it is best for everyone if I was gone,” he drank down his drink leaning his head back with a soft sigh.

Barbara glanced down a bit. She had never thought that she would not see him again… but… for him to leave so it was certain that she would ever see him again… it wasn’t a good feeling.

There was however something that she had to know. Something that she had burning in the back of her mind since she looked in that photo album where that sword was hanging above the mantle. The only thing that he took with him when he left other than the clothes on his back. The only one thing which had seemingly ever mattered to him.

“Walt…” she spoke in a soft tone. “Your friend… the one who did this, the trollslayer… is it James?”

Strickler felt his stone heart freeze with those words and it became difficult to breathe.

He lowered his head, again not daring to look her in the eyes.

“Yes…”


End file.
